1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to tracking systems. In particular, the present invention relates to systems and methods for providing a tracking system that enables a user to track and locate an animal, including a wounded or downed animal, and/or a projectile that is configured to be shot at the animal.
2. Background and Related Art
Hunters currently utilize a variety of devices and ammunitions to hunt game animals. For instance, hunters may use a bow and arrow, a cross bow and bolt, a gun and bullet, or other hunting devices in an attempt to kill a game animal. After shooting the animal, the hunter typically desires to find and harvest the animal. Similarly, where the hunter shoots reusable ammunition, such as an arrow or bolt, the hunter may desire to retrieve the ammunition for future use.
There are several conventional methods for finding a wounded/downed game animal and reusable ammunition. For example, when the hunter downs the animal or watches the ammunition fall within the hunter's line of sight, the hunter may easily find the animal/ammunition by looking in the location where the hunter saw the animal/ammunition fall. However, where the hunter does not see the exact location of where the animal/ammunition fell or in instances where the animal is wounded but mobile, the hunter may have a harder time locating the animal/ammunition. In such instances, the hunter may need to perform a broader search in the general vicinity of where animal/ammunition may have fallen. In another example of a method for tracking a wounded animal, the hunter may be able to follow the animal's blood trail to locate the animal. However, because the amount of blood may depend on the severity and location of the wound, the animal's blood trail can often become so faint that the hunter cannot track the wounded animal.
Thus, while techniques currently exist that are used to track wounded game animals and/or reusable ammunition, challenges still exist. Accordingly, it would be an improvement in the art to augment or even replace current techniques with other techniques.